FAD
The is an automatic, bullpup assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This weapon was first seen on Sledgehammer Games' website page. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The FAD's in-game stats say it has medium-high accuracy with medium-low damage along with a high fire rate. Campaign The FAD can be seen in the hands of the Africa Militia forces during the mission "Back on the Grid". Multiplayer The FAD is unlocked at Level 78 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer, being the last assault rifle unlocked. The main feature of the FAD is its high rate of fire of 1000 RPM, tied only by the burst of the Type 95. Offsetting this high rate of fire is the FAD's very low damage. The FAD is the only assault rifle to feature a mere four hit kill at short range, giving it the lowest damage in its class. The recoil is surprisingly low despite the high rate of fire, and Kick barely helps the recoil compared to other weapons. The FAD also has the largest magazine in its class, coming in at 40 rounds. However the reload is slow. The iron sights on the FAD are peculiar, but still very clear. Interestingly, the FAD has the second highest headshot multiplier of any weapon in the game (second only to the Skorpion and MP9) at 1.7x, making it a two hit kill to the head at close range. Additionally, aiming down the sights with the FAD is slightly faster than with the other assault rifles at 0.25 seconds, compared to 0.3 seconds for all other assault rifles. Special Ops The FAD is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The FAD is an enemy weapon in the Mission Mode challenge Fatal Extraction. Survival Mode The FAD is available in Survival Mode at level 32 and costs $3000. The FAD is also used by heavy commandos in later waves. It is a very strong weapon at close to mid range, but its high recoil leads to a loss of accuracy at range. The attachments for the FAD are the same for all assault rifles. In survival mode, it is quite handy due to the fact that it has a 40 round magazine and has higher overall ammo and ammo can be picked up in later rounds. After wave 30, all heavy commandos are equipped with one and it is used by them for the remainder of the game. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery FAD_MW3.png|FAD FAD_Sight_MW3.png|Iron Sight FAD Reload MW3.png|Reloading. (Note the 2D cartridges in the magazine) Delta Soldiers.png|Two Delta Force operators, one wielding the FAD with a Red Dot Sight Trivia *Typically, the charging handle or bolt release is engaged after an empty reload, but the player simply taps the magazine after inserting it. *Prior to a patch, adding any underbarrel attachment to the FAD lowered its rate of fire. *When adding any optic attachments, its iron sights are removed completely instead of being folded as opposed to most assault rifles. *Due to the shape of the FAD, it is sometimes refered to as the "Retarded Dolphin" References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup Category:Weapons